


Intimacy

by hellostarlight20



Series: We Are Never Alone [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: Jenny watches her parents without their knowledge.





	Intimacy

It wasn’t often Jenny got to see her parents in a moment of unguarded intimacy. Well, not like this. They were often affectionate with each other, always holding hands and kissing, giggling, communicating through their bond.

This moment was different. More. Softer, gentler. Quieter. More tender for all that.

The Doctor brushed his fingers along the back of Rose’s neck, securing the clasp to her marriage pendant. He leaned down and kissed the top of her spine, then one bare shoulder. His hands slid down her arms and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Jenny tried to look away, she had already seen her parents in a variety of lovey-dovey situations, but this one—it struck her.

This was true intimacy. Not being able to communicate through their telepathic bond or the snogging she often interrupted in far too many places. She’d even begged the TARDIS for her own seat in the console room just in case and had forbidden them from touching it.

The closeness they shared, the love, the sheer affection—the depth of it—showed Jenny all she ever needed to know about love and commitment. It wasn’t about the running or the adventures or even the new ground beneath their feet.

Only them, only the—Dad was right, love really didn’t encompass everything though it meant to. 

Mum reached up and cupped the back of Dad’s head, simply holding him there. She said something, even Jenny’s advanced hearing couldn’t pick up, and they laughed. The Doctor stepped back, hand lingering on her shoulder, and helped her stand, though she was perfectly fine after giving birth to Zorya two months ago.

“All set?” Jenny’s voice, louder than she’d meant, echoed into their bedroom.

Mum looked around the Doctor and grinned, hand automatically smoothing Dad’s tie. Jenny didn’t think she even realized it.

“You sure you’ll be okay?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “As I said the last four times you asked, yes, Mum.” But she smiled and shooed the out of the bedroom. “We’re parked at Aunt Martha’s. She and Uncle Jack will be here if I need them, which I do not. I’m perfectly capable of watching a two-year-old and a newborn.”

“We won’t be long,” Dad promised, hand on Mum’s lower back as they walked side-by-side down the TARDIS hallway. “Just dinner.”

Jenny resisted rolling her eyes again—they’d gone over this. Multiple times. “You two need a night out. Zorya and Aušra and I will be just fine. Little sisterly bonding.”

“Jenny.”

She cut off Rose. “Mum, we’ll be fine. If absolutely all else fails, we’re in the TARDIS. She won’t let anything happen to us.”

The TARDIS hummed around them, answering in the affirmative of course, and Rose smiled. “I worry.”

Jenny grabbed her hand. “Don’t. Just enjoy yourself, you and Dad.” She glanced at her father, who watched Rose as if only the two of them stood in the hallway. “You two deserve a night out, the two of you.”

Her mum kissed her cheek and then her dad then, and Jenny followed them to the console room and shooed them out the door.

“How long have they been together?” She asked no one in particular, turning for the nursery.

That’s what she wanted. That sort of love, where it didn’t matter how long they’d known each other, her lover still looked at her as if she were the only person who mattered.

“Now then,” Jenny announced as the nursery doors opened. “What shall we do first?”


End file.
